Secure facilities, such as jails, prisons, detention centers and the like, often have programs in-place to formally handle special requests, grievances and other similar messages from residents in order for certain desired actions to occur.
While these programs may serve their respective services, they often come with downsides such as consuming facility staff time to process and track the requests. Some types of requests may also have legal ramifications if not acted upon in a timely manner. Some types of requests may also be required to be handled by third parties to ensure impartial handling which unto itself adds to the complexity of managing request programs.
Due to these deficiencies, and perhaps other ones, there is a need for improved facility request programs systems and methodologies.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.